poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob-Sitting (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for SpongeBob-Sitting. One day in the Castle of Friendship. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, I wanted to thank you and your friends for coming for such short notice. SpongeBob SquarePants: No problem, Twilight, I just can't wait for the royalty festival. I also look forward to meet your brother, sister-in-law and baby niece at your banquet, So, Discord, You did say you have something special to share with everyone, Right? Discord: Right, SpongeBob, Behold, The Fountain of Youth! SpongeBob SquarePants: Cool. Patrick Star: Wow! Sandy Cheeks: Golly! Plankton: Look at this! It's amazing! Patrick Star: I call first dibs for a dive, Cannon Ball! (dives into the fountain) SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick, No! (got splashed and turned into a baby and cries) Mr. Krabs: Uh Oh! (got splashed and turned into a baby and cries) Squidward Tentacles: Oh boy! (got splashed and turned into a baby and cries) Plankton: Uh-oh. That ain't good. (got splashed and turned into a baby and cries) Patrick Star: (comes out of the fountain as a baby and giggles) Discord: Oh dear, I am so sorry about this, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Oh no, They've turn into babies! Sunset Shimmer: How will we ever going to turn them back to normal? Moon Dancer: Obviously we barely know how to cast a spell like that. Starlight Glimmer: Let's just get them to Zecora. She'll know what to do. Sandy Cheeks: Well, Whoever this here Zecora gal is, Let's hope she'll know so. At the Everfree Forest, Twilight and her friends came to see Zecora at her hut. Zecora: Aw, Princess Twilight, How nice of you and your friends to visit. (noticing that Twilight was worried) You seem to be worried, What is it? Twilight Sparkle: We need your help, Zecora. Starlight Glimmer: Our new friends, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs and Plankton got themselves turned into babies. Moon Dancer: Patrick splashed into the Fountain of Youth that was meant to be a gift from Discord. Sunset Shimmer: Zecora, Do you have any brew that will turn them back to normal? The Royalty Festival is going to start very soon. Zecora: There is something to turn your friends back, The Age Brew is the one to be on track. Unfortunately, I do not have enough recipe, To make that kind of Remedy. Sandy Cheeks: Maybe I can help, Zecora. I for one am an export scientist. Zecora: Excellent choice, My squirrel friend, It won't be long until this end. Sandy Cheeks: So, Zecora, How're we gonna make this here growth brew? Zecora: Look inside this book, Sandy. And find which are the recipe. Sandy Cheeks: Found it! Rarity: Is there anyway we can help, Zecora? Zecora: There is no need for this request, It is up to you to pass this test. It is up to only Sandy and me, To find the ingredients for our Remedy Sandy Cheeks: Yeah, We got this under control, You gals just take care of them little doggies, Good luck. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Sandy. Later, Twilight and the others begin their plan Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Girls, We won't have much time before the Princesses arrive, So each of us are gonna have to take care of the babies. Sunset Shimmer: Twilight and I will take care of SpongeBob while Starlight, Moon Dancer and Spike takes care of Plankton, Applejack, You and Pinkie Pie are gonna have to take care of Patrick. Applejack: No problem, Sunset. Pinkie Pie: Okay! Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, You and Rainbow Dash will take care of Mr. Krabs. Fluttershy: O-okay.. Rainbow Dash: That's fine by me, Twilight. Trixie: And that leaves me and Rarity with Squidward. Rarity: Well, As long as I don't have to worry about him drooling on me. Starlight Glimmer: Okay, So I'll keep on the lookout until the Princesses return while I wait for my turn with Plankton. Later, Twilight and Sunset took their turn with SpongeBob. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Sunset, I'll go first to take care of SpongeBob and then you. Sunset Shimmer: No problem, Twilight. Baby SpongeBob: (laughing) Twilight Sparkle: Spike, Did you found any baby toys yet? Spike: Yes. I did. Now, If you'll excuse me, I got a little babysitting job to take care of with Starlight and Moon Dancer. Baby Plankton: (laughing) Twilight Sparkle: Look, SpongeBob, It's Smarty Pants. Baby SpongeBob: (laughing and pulling Twilight's mane) Twilight Sparkle: Ow! Careful there. (hands SpongeBob to Sunset) Here, Sunset, It's your turn now. Sunset Shimmer: Wait, What am I suppose to do? I don't know anything about babysitting. Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) Just smile, Be nice and speak gently to him. Sunset Shimmer: Okay then, (looks at SpongeBob) Hi, Aren't you so adorable? Yes you are. Baby SpongeBob: (laughing) Twilight Sparkle: See, He likes you already. Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie and Applejack were taking their turn with Patrick as Marble Cake leaves Pound and Pumpkin Cake with them and Apple Bloom brings her old baby toys. Pinkie Pie: Thanks for letting us take care of your baby cousins, Marble Cake. Marble Cake: Sure thing, Pinkie, Just keep an eye on those two rascals. Pinkie Pie: Okey Dokey! Marble Cake: Bye Bye, Pound Cake, Bye Bye, Pumpkin Cake, Be good with Pinkie Pie! Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (gurgling and waving) Apple Bloom: I got my old baby toys ready, Big sis. Applejack: Thanks, Apple Bloom, Lookie right there, Patrick, You got yourself two new playmates, Yes you do. Baby Patrick: (starts pulling Applejack's mane) Applejack: Ow! Here, Pinkie, You go first on babysittin' I got work to do with Big McIntosh at Sweet Apple Acres. Apple Bloom: Is there anything I can do to help? Pinkie Pie: Sure, Apple Bloom, Watch me, Where's Pinkie Pie...? Here I am! Where's Pinkie Pie...? Here I am! Where's Pinkie Pie...? Here I am! Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake and Baby Patrick: (laughing) Pinkie Pie: See? Apple Bloom: Golly, That looks fun, Let me try, Where's Apple Bloom...? Here I am! Where's Apple Bloom...? Here I am! Where's Apple Bloom...? Here I am! Baby Patrick: (laughing and takes Pumpkin Cake's Pacifier) Pumpkin Cake: (crying) Pinkie Pie: No, Patrick, That's Pumpkin Cake's Paci, (takes Pumpkin Cake's Pacifier and gives it back to her) Baby Patrick: (crying) Apple Bloom: Here, Patrick, Take my old Pacifier, It use to belong to me when I was a baby filly, Good thing I don't need this anymore. Baby Patrick: (laughing and puts Apple Bloom's old Pacifier in his mouth) At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity and Trixie are taking their turn taking care of Squidward as Sweetie Belle helps out. Trixie: Hello, Little one. Baby Squidward: (laughing) Trixie: You like me. Rarity: Indeed he does, Trixie. Hello, Squiddy, Aren't you just adorable? Baby Squidward: (laughing) Sweetie Belle: Awww, Squidward sure looks cute as a baby. Rarity: He sure is, Sweetie Belle. Trixie: She is just a living end. Rarity: (sniffs) Oh, And needs changing. Baby Squidward: (laughing) Sweetie Belle: Here are the baby supplies, Rarity. Rarity: Thank you, Sweetie Belle, (uses her magic and change Squidward's diaper) Wipes! Sweetie Belle: (hands Rarity the wipes) Rarity: Ointment! Sweetie Belle: (hands Rarity the ointment) Rarity: Powder! Sweetie Belle: (hands Rarity the powder) Rarity: Fresh Clean Diaper! Sweetie Belle: (hands Rarity the fresh clean diaper) Rarity: There you go, All done! Baby Squidward: (laughing) Rarity: Sweetie Belle, Would you and Trixie mind watch him while I wash up a bit? Sweetie Belle: Sure thing, Big Sis. Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were taking their turn with Mr. Krabs. Rainbow Dash: Ugh, Please stop crying. Baby Krabs: (cries) Rainbow Dash: You know, Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all... Fluttershy: Now, Dashie. You're not even trying to make him happy. Rainbow Dash: Easy for you to say. (gives Mr. Krabs to Fluttershy) Fluttershy: Hello, Mr. Krabs, Aren't you so cute! Baby Krabs: (laughing) Rainbow Dash: Okay, I'm gonna practice with Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot, Let me know when it's my turn. Fluttershy: Of course, Dashie, (looks at Mr. Krabs) Look at my old Rattle, Wanna play with it? Baby Krabs: (laughing playing with the rattle) Back at the Castle, Spike, Moon Dancer and Starlight are taking their turn with Plankton. Spike: Plankton sure is cute as a baby, Isn't he, Moon Dancer? Moon Dancer: He sure is, Spike. Starlight Glimmer: My, You sure are a cute little guy, Aren't you. (tickling Plankton) Baby Plankton: (laughing) Then, Plankton crawled into the flying machine model and flew into the study desk and the ink fell on him. Baby Plankton: (crying) Spike: Oh no, There's ink everywhere! Starlight Glimmer: Poor little guy, You're a mess. Moon Dancer: I've got the water warmed up in the sink, Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: Great job, Moon Dancer. So, Spike, Starlight and Moon Dancer started giving Plankton a bath. Meanwhile, Sandy and Zecora begin search for the ingredients for the cure. Sandy Cheeks: Okay, Zecora, What's the first thing we need. Zecora: We may need some juice from Rainbowed Apples, Commonly known as the Zapples. Sandy Cheeks: Found them! Zecora: The next thing for our brew recipe, Are two Carrots and one Broccoli Sandy Cheeks: Then let's keep on searchin'! As they return to Zecora's hut, They started gathering the ingredients for the aging brew. Sandy Cheeks: We're almost done, Zecora. Zecora: Now, For more then one youth water drop, We maybe able to see the bubbles pop. Sandy Cheeks: The cure was made! Zecora: Yes indeed, Sandy, Thanks to you, We have made our growth brew. So, Sandy and Zecora arrived with the cure for SpongeBob and his friends. Sandy Cheeks: Hey, Gals, We've finished the growth brew. Twilight Sparkle: Great work, Sandy. Zecora: Just give it a single splash, And they will age back normally in a flash. Sandy Cheeks: Alright, Stand back, I got me the first one to test. (squirts the brew on SpongeBob) SpongeBob SquarePants: (turns back to normal) What happened? Sandy Cheeks: You, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. K and Plankton got turned into babies. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, At least I'm back to my grown up self. (looked down and still in a diaper, freaked out and chuckled) Can someone find me some clothes? Sunset gives him his pants. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks. Next, It was Patrick's turn. Patrick Star: (was back to normal) What just happened? Pumpkin Cake: (offering Patrick Apple Bloom's old pacifier) Patrick Star: Aw, You keep it, Pumpkin Cake, In case if your other one is gone. Applejack: Patrick, Don't ya think you outta put some pants on? Patrick Star: Oh yeah, Thanks, Applejack. And Patrick put his pants on. Then, Squidward was next. Squidward Tentacles: (was back to normal) What the...? Uh, Rarity, What just happened? Rarity: Well, It's kind of a long story, Squidward. Squidward Tentacles: And why am I wearing a diaper? Spike: You got turned into a baby. Squidward Tentacles: (looks inside diaper empty) Phew, At least it's not full this time. Sweetie Belle: Rarity just changed you. Squidward Tentacles: Thank you, Sweetie Belle, For this detail. Trixie: (hands Squidward his shirt) Your shirt, Squidward. Squidward Tentacles: Thank you, Trixie, (comes out after changing) Whatever that shenanigan was, I hope we will never speak of this, Ever! Rarity: Our lips are sealed. Next, Mr. Krabs is grown up again. Mr. Krabs: (was back to normal) What the Barnacle just happened!? Twilight Sparkle: Nothing much, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: Uh, Rainbow Dash, Could I have me cloths and Underwear? Rainbow Dash: Here you are, Mr. K. Mr. Krabs: Thank you. Finally, Plankton was last. Plankton: (was back to normal) What happened? It feels like I was rocked to sleep or something. Moon Dancer: That's because you were turned into a baby, Plankton. Starlight Glimmer: Luckily, Sandy and Zecora made a cure for you. Plankton: Oh... Thanks. Later that day, The Loyalty Festival has begun. Trixie: Here comes Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Mr. Krabs: Your majesties, (bows at Celestia and Luna) I grovel at your fate! (kisses their fore hooves shoes) Princess Celestia: (giggling) Princess Luna: No need for you pleasantries, Mr. Eugene Krabs. Princess Celestia: Because the six of you from your home at Bikini Bottom, We wanted to make you our Honored Guests at Princess Twilight's Banquet. Patrick Star: That would be great! Spike: What do you say, Squidward? Squidward Tentacles: Sounds fantastic! Discord: Then, Let's party! Plankton: Alright, People, let's get it on! As the party starts, Twilight gets to introduce SpongeBob her brother, Shinng Armor and Princess Cadance and their baby, Flurry Heart. Shining Armor: Twily! Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor, Cadance, You both made it! Princess Cadance: You didn't think we'd miss coming to your banquet, Did you? Twilight Sparkle: I'd like you to meet SpongeBob SquarePants. (to SpongeBob) SpongeBob, Meet my big brother, Shinng Armor, He and his wife, Princess Cadance rule the Crystal Empire. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hello, Prince Shining Armor, Princess Cadance. (shakes their hooves) How you do? Shining Armor: It's nice to meet you too, Spongebob. Princess Cadance: The pleasure's all ours. Would you like to meet our baby? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure, I just love seeing babies. Twilight Sparkle: Just to warn you, SpongeBob. That seeing my baby niece can give you quite a shock. SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't worry, Twilight, I'll try not to be shocked. Besides, How different can your baby niece possibly be? Just as Cadance brought her baby out, SpongeBob was surprised because of her horn and wings. SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasps) Flurry Heart: (cooing) SpongeBob SquarePants: Holy Barnacles! (passed out) Twilight Sparkle: Told him. Shining Armor and Cadance: (laughed) The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225